


Czekanie

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: bo Marinette nienawidzi czekać.





	Czekanie

— Wiesz, dalej uważam, że to twoja wina, Agreste.

Adrien strzepnął płatki śniegu umiejscowione do tej pory na jego włosach i kurtce, a jego wzrok powędrował do Marinette — do jej oczu, które mogłyby ciskać gromy i do mocno zaciśniętych ust oraz zaróżowionych od chłodu policzków.

— Sama chciałaś, żebyśmy cię obudzili — zauważyła Chloe i jak na kogoś, kto właśnie informował wściekłą bohaterkę Paryża o jej błędach, brzmiała niezwykle swobodnie. — I robiliśmy to przez dwie godziny, ale ty tylko krzyczałaś ❝Jeszcze pięć minut!❞... No i odcisnęłaś swoją stopę na twarzy Adriena.

— Wyrwała mi garść włosów — wtrącił Luka spod grubych warstw zielonego szala.

Marinette w odpowiedzi na wszelakie zarzuty, wydała z siebie ni to dźwięk podobny do prychnięcia, ni warkot i obróciła się na pięcie do wielki okien odsłaniających widok na rozległe ulice i niemalże puste tereny. Kolejny raz wystukiwała na papierowym kubeczku bliżej nieokreśloną piosenkę i jak po każdych świętach dochodziła do wniosku, że zdecydowanie musiał ją ominąć ten magiczny moment, gdy dzieciom, jako jedną z cech, rozdawano cierpliwość. Bo w porządku — mogła ratować Paryż nawet dziesięć razy dziennie, a potem do późna uczyć się na kolejna klasówkę; mogła dziesiąty raz zszywać strój, który sama zepsuła, ale tak po prostu stać i czekać? Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. Jej palce dygotały, żołądek buntował się od braku jedzenia, a zęby niemalże przebijały wargę byleby powstrzymać się od wypowiedzenia tylko kilku słów i przemiany w Biedronkę w tłumie ludzi. I choć jej przyjaciele nie zrobili nic złego — wręcz zachowywali się niesamowicie; byli dla niej za dobrzy — to miała ochotę zacząć m wypominać wszystko, co tylko znalazłaby w swojej pamięci. Byleby zapełnić czymś czas.

Zrobiła krok przed siebie. I kolejny. Jeszcze jeden. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie.

— Gdzie tu są łazienki? — spytała w końcu i odruchowo przejechała palcem po kolczykach.

— Marinette, nie możesz tak po prostu... — Adrien machnął rękami w bliżej nieokreślonym geście, a siedzący w kieszeni Luki Plagg pokiwał głową.

— O ile chcesz się założyć, Agreste?

— Naprawdę? Znowu chcecie się o coś zakładać?

Marinette, słysząc ten głos, drgnęła, a jej ciało automatyczne obróciło się do tłumu i Kagami kroczącej z walizką w ich stronę.

I to nie tak, że nagle była mniej niewyspana albo głodna, ale jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.


End file.
